Minato Uchiha
Character name is... Minato Uchiha is the Son of Shisui Hashirama Uchiha the Second and the Fourth Tsūchikage Lady Kurotsuchi Kamizuru. He is a Member of the New Akatsuki, and is the Husband of Himawari Uzumaki, the Ninth Hokage of New Konohagakure. He is a Current Member of the Shinobi Forces in the Civil War against Non-Shinobi, and one of the Organisations Founding Members, and current Leadership. Appearance Like His Father and Grandfather before him, Minato was a Spitting Image of his Paternal Great-Grandfather, Izuna Uchiha. When he was in the Academy He wore Clothing Similar to his Father's during his own Time in the Academy. Minato inherited Most of His Appearance from his Father, whereas His Older Sister, Kushina inherited more from their Mother, and Their Youngest Brother, Tobirama, Inherited Both of their Parents Physical Traits. In the Later Years of his Life, Minato would retain Some of his Youthful Appearance, as a Result of His Father's and Grandfather's Immortality, as well as his Mixed Senju and Uchiha Heritage. Though his Hair would Lose most of it's Raven Black Hue, becoming a Sickly Grey, his Skin would Wrinkle, and he'd lose some of his Vigor and Strength. Upon reaching Jõnnin, Minato Opted for a Non-Standard Jõnnin Uniform. He would Cut his Hair much Shorter, and he would Carry Six Scrolls At each Hip, with One Larger Scroll hung from his Shoulders resting at his Lower Back. He would also Carry Several Swords throughout His Life, he would carry Sixth of the Seven Swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of Mist, and the Five Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, though he'd Keep the Kõhākū Nõ Jõhèi, Bāshõsèn, and Benehisago sealed inside Some of the Scrolls at his Sides. Personality Even at a Young Age, Minato was Extremely Charismatic and Studious having Inherited his Mother's Cunning Mind and Her Guile, Intelligence, Pragmatism and Deceptive Nature. While he inherited his Father's Talents and Sharingan while also gaining his Longevity and Powerful Life Force. And though many would become Arrogant for These Traits, Minato was Humble and Kind, using his Abilities to Help Others. As a Young Man, He would hold a Mutual Love for his Distant Cousin Sarada Uchiha. And though they'd have a relationship at several Points in Time, Minato always wound up Drifting Apart from Her. When he was admitted to the Konoha Academy, he quickly Surpassed his Father's own Achievements in the Academy, and Was Almost always followed by a Bunch of Adoring Admirers, Half of Which were His Illegitimate Siblings from his Father's Various Relationships over the Years. Minato held a Deep Mistrust for Boruto Uzumaki, even going as far as to Isolate him from his New Akatsuki. His Feelings for Boruto were born from Boruto's Penchant for Recklessness and Immaturity, despite their Young Age. However, In Spite Of His Deep Mistrust and Enmity To Boruto, He Wasn't Incapable Of Looking Past it and Admitting That Despite His Misgivings, It Was Boruto Who Bound The Class Together In Unity. Later in Life he would become a Bitter and Hardened Man, stemming from the Many Years of Intense Conflict with the Non-Shinobi of the World. Skills and Abilities Chakra Physical Prowess Kenjutsu and Shurikenjutsu Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Mangekyō Sharingan Rinnegan Byakugan Elemental Kekkei Genkai Background Early Childhood and History Born Two Years after his Older Sister Kushina Uchiha, Minato was the First Son of the Legendary Shisui Hashirama Uchiha II, a Relative of the First, Second and Sixth Hokage's, and A Candidate for the Office of Seventh Hokage, and Lady Kūrotsūchi Kamizuru, the Great-Great Granddaughter of the First Tsūchikage and the Granddaughter of the Third Tsūchikage. Minato being Shisui's First Son, and first Acknowledged Male Child, had a Great Deal Expected of him, however he didn't respond to this like Boruto Uzumaki did, rather he Did the Opposite. He would grow up holding Great Faith in the Senju Clan's Will of Fire, and Confidence in his Own Abilities. While also being Proud of his Prestigious and Renowned Heritage, but not to the Point of Arrogance, he inherited his Father's Enhancements and Endured the same Harsh and Brutal Training he had, and would go on to become a similar person as his Father was when he was his age. Minato never lacked for Friends, he was Polite, Civil, and Kind to everyone he saw or knew. Though he had a very Low Opinion of Boruto Uzumaki, and a Very High Opinion of Shikadai Nara, who was secretly his Half-Brother. He was the object of many Fantasies and Lustful Hopes amongst the Girls he grew up with and was older than. Minato inherited his Father's Studious Nature, his Shrewd and Cunning Pragmatism, and his Father's Prodigious Talented. Though he did not Awaken Any of his Father's Dojutsu until he reached Physical Maturity at Eighteen years of age. Minato inherited his Mother's Deceptive Nature in Battle, and her Fiery Temperament, but was able to Remain Focused and In Control, while remaining Calm and Aware of his Surroundings much better. These would all prove helpful in his School Life. Academy Life Minato began attending the Academy at Age Five, and quickly outclassed College Aged Students when he was only Seven. He would Later join the Shinobi Academy, and became the Top Student, having better Grades than His Father, Sarada, Shikadai, and Inojin and Later Mitsuki. Throughout his Life, Minato held a Deep and Secret Mutual Love for his Adoptive Second Cousin, Sarada Uchiha, the Child of Sasuke and Sakura. Though his Love would Later pass to Himawari Uzumaki, he and Sarada Did have Happiness together. On the day of the Academy entrance ceremony, Boruto Uzumaki without warning crashed a train into the Hokage Rock, cancelling the ceremony. Two weeks later, after Boruto's suspension ended and he finally joined the class, he continued to make a spectacle of himself. When Chōchō noted that Sarada was especially close to Boruto due to their respective parents, Sarada voiced her dislike of being considered close friends simply because of their parents,whilst smiling at Minato. Later, Boruto got into a confrontation with the class' "top" student Iwabee Yuino. As two students began arguing about what it means to be shinobi, they decided to skip class to settle things in fight. Sarada joined the rest of the class to watch the fight in a training arena. Ultimately, Boruto, Minato's and Inojin Yamanaka's respective words resonated with Iwabee, ending the fight. Despite the pleasant ending, Sarada and the rest of the class were fiercely scolded later by their sensei Anko Mitarashi for skipping class. Though she was as confused as the rest of the class as to why Minato received a lesser scolding During a class introducing students to summoning techniques, Boruto's continued antics to show off, Sarada scolded him on his foolishness, with Minato proving his Superior Technique's. This sparked an argument between all the boys and girls. Later during their lunch break, Sarada began to fight with Boruto over who would get the last yakisoba bun. Shino appeared, insisting that they boys and girls settle things with a race challenge for a flag, but Minato refused to Participate, citing that he wanted no part in a sexist contest. The challenge quickly got heated, with many of the boys being taken out of the contest until only Boruto, Shikadai, and Inojin were left on their team. Getting desperate, Boruto found a summoning scroll and miraculously summoned a snake-like creature. The creature went on a rampage, attacking the students and launched Chōchō Akimichi off the roof, to which Sarada helped Boruto in saving her. After the creature was subdued by the timely arrival of Konohamaru and Shisui Uchiha II, the contest ended with the girls getting the flag. Despite their victory, the girls made peace with the boys. Later, the class gained a new transfer student from Otogakure named Mitsuki. While many of the girls found Mitsuki very handsome, Sarada sighed in distaste at them for judging someone purely on looks, though she noted that She'd be hard pressed to decide on him or MInato. The following day, wanting the students to warm up to Mitsuki, Shino organised a welcoming party for the new student. When Shino's efforts for the party backfired with his insects, the class began to freak out, with Denki begging someone to make the insects go away, which Mitsuki did with his Wind Release: Breakthrough, causing even more damage to the Academy. Suddenly, one of the repairmen went on a rampage, destroy the Academy. Sarada joined her friends in stopping him. While Sarada gave a distraction, Shikadai subdued him. Despite the initially success, the man quickly recovered and continued his rampage. Ultimately, the combined effort of Boruto, Minato and Mitsuki ended the madness. Later, Sumire realises that she is being stalked. Eventually, Sarada and her friends discover that it is Magire, a shy student from a different class. The boy, having a crush on Sumire, asks her out, which Sumire turns down due to her own feelings for Minato, leaving him distraught and running away in shame. The following day, various creepy messages are left for Sumire, enraging Minato. While Sarada and the others decide to watch over her, they are systematically separated from Sumire. Eventually, the perpetrator is revealed to be a possessed Magire, who kidnaps Sumire and Minato. Chōchō and the others soon find them, where Magire quickly attacked them with his concealment skills. Eventually, Chōchō was able to reach Magire, noting that such an indecisive nature will never win anyone over. Accepting his poor methods of trying to make Sumire like him, the spectre was rejected from Magire. As Magire began to apologise for his actions he fainted, resulting from severe chakra drain caused from his possession. The group then quickly take him to the hospital. Later, after returning from a night session of training, Sarada bumped into Boruto. As the two discussed how the famed movie star Kagemasa's career was brought into question, Boruto suddenly turned his attention on a mysterious stranger. He noticed the person had the same dark aura like the others and decided to investigate. Sadara soon followed, saving Boruto from the stranger's attack. She was shocked to see that that it was Kagemasa, and even more surprised that the celebrity had become very fat. Frustrated on the fact that his movie series was going to be cancelled because of his increased weight and poor dieting, Kagemasa continued his assault on the students. As Boruto explained the situation, while she didn't fully understand the story, she did trust that Boruto wasn't lying. Following Boruto's plan, Sarada launched a shuriken assault on Kagemasa. Knowing that the movie star would dodge, Boruto disguised himself as one of the shuriken, letting him get close enough to knock out Kagemasa, purging the spectre. Later, the class was assigned by Shino to split into groups of three and each tail a different workplace for a few days to better understand non-shinobi life. Chōchō convinced Sarada to check out both the nail salon and the pastry factory. When learning that some of her friends were in an accident and sent to the hospital, Sarada went to check on them. After being relieved that they would be fine, Sarada decided to leave, dragging the loud Boruto out before he disturbed the patients. Several weeks later, Shino decided to change up the three-man teams of his class for an exercise to determine which pairing would prove optimum upon graduation. During the challenge between teams, Shino was called aside to discuss the still-absent Sumire. Shino left Sarada in charge of writing down the results of the matches. As everyone discussed the rumour that Sumire was being transferred to a new school, they were delighted to learn Sumire had indeed returned to their class. Shino taught the students how to walk on water, even stirring the water to simulate river and ocean currents. Sarada walked home with groceries, and spotted Boruto, Inojin, Shikadai, and Denki jumping off a train. They invited her to go with them teach Denki fishing, but she declined, having to prepare dinner, and criticised them for riding the top of the train. At home, Sarada prepared soup as Sakura arrived. The following day, Sarada handed Sakura her vacation trip schedule as she finished packing. Sakura asked if Sarada wants her to bring anything, but Sarada told her not to waste her money. Sakura noticed a teddy bear that was supposed to have been picked up for one of her patients is still there. Sarada offered to take it. At the train, Sarada gets distract reading a note from her mother, and forgets the teddy bear on the train when she gets out. Sarada is mortified at considering going through the roofs like Boruto. Shizune spots her, the two exchange words, and Sarada leaves. The boys are unsuccessful catching any fish. Sarada rushes to the next station, but has to help an old lady buy her ticket. Sarada jumps on top of the train, and is surprised to see she enjoys it. However Shikadai spots her for a moment, and she hides from him. Shikadai informs the others what he thinks he saw. Sarada evades them, but they find her footprints. Sarada narrowly avoids them and jumps off the train. Chōchō sees her, and Sarada begs her not to tell anyone. Chōchō takes her to the lost and found, where she collects a package. They discover it's not the same package, despite similar wrappings, and that the other package has already been claimed. Chōchō takes her to a marketplace where they sell products from other villages, and have a woman identify the doll they have as a Takigakure doll, which they send down the river in a ceremony for their ancestors, in exchange for rare flavoured chips from Chōchō. Chōchō and Sarada arrive at where the ceremony takes place, but her package was already put in the river. They return the package they collected, and Sarada walks on the river to retrieve hers. The boys arrive to try fishing in the river, distracting Sarada, who tosses the package to Chōchō and falls on the river. She emerges where the boys are fishing, and claims to have gone for a swim, intimidating them. Sarada delivers the teddy bear and goes out to eat with Chōchō. When Sakura gets home, Sarada offers her soup. During the day of the Kage Summit in Konoha, as class was ended early for it, Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank. While none of them joined him, Sarada did follow and observe him from afar, keeping herself hidden. Later when she arrived home, she told her mother that boys are stupid, but remarked that Boruto and herself had something in common like their similar feelings towards their fathers. Sarada Uchiha Arc Graduation Arc Minato would eventually Graduate and be assigned to Team 15 which would initially be lead by His Father. His First Mission was to Investigate the Shinobi Bandits plaguing the Border to the Land of Fire and Land of Wind. Minato would end up loosing everything below his aright Knee and had to rely on his Wood Release, Natural Uchiha Stamina and Regeneration Abilities to Aid in his recovery. Minato would later encounter the Byakuya Gang. Byakuya Gang Arc The Ice Release The Discovery of a New Ice Release User, was very Troubling for Minato and his Fathers as they were the last known users of it to be still alive. Minato would Train relentlessly in Preparation for the Confrontation, sadly he would be so caught up in his training that by the Time he'd taken a Break, the gang was Nuetralised, but Minato Felt that it proved that he needed to become More Capable and Skilled in the Rarer Kekkei Genkai used by Various Shinobi. Hence how Minato would come to learn how to perform the Kekkei Tōta's his Father had created, Rust, Forest, Disaster, Solar, Lunar, and Plasma Release. Chunin Exams Arc Precursor Mission When he learned that his first official mission was to rescue escaped Zoo animals, Minato felt Greviously Insulted, and went and met with His Father, Uncle Sasuke, and Grandfather. Sasuke assigned Minato's father the job of investigating rumours of Returning White Zetsu, but Shisui was unavailable and sent Minato in his Place. Boruto the Movie | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} By the Time of the Chūnin Exams being Held In Konoha, during the Latest Five Kage Summit, Minato had become a Chūnin, having already become a Chūnin during the Previous Exams held in Iwagakure between the Five Great Nations. But Due to Team 15 having lost Sumire, and With Minato already a Chūnin, they were ineligible to Compete, but Were allowed into the Exams when Shinrai Uchiha Was Asked by Minato to Compete in his Place. For Most of the Exams, Minato and Mirai Sarutobi, another of his Father's Illegitimate Children, provided Security for the Hokage's Family. Before the Qualification Round Began, Minato was Training with his Father and the Fifth Kazekage , who was also Minato's Godfather. Minato had by that Time Nearly Fully Mastered his Control and Use of the Rinnegan gifted to him by the Spirit of Indra Otsutsuki. Ironically Mirai had also Awakened the Sharingan, but remained Unaware of it. Following his Training Minato would then go and hang out with Himawari Uzumaki, who was by then his Girlfriend. Minato and Himawari had Previously Dated, but had agreed to split due to the Sensitive Nature of his ANBU Duties. Though they agreed it was for the best, as Himawari was unable to cope with Minato's Absences and his Inability To speak of his Shinobi Black Ops Missions, and Minato could never be sure if he would come back at all, though they still held a deep-seated Passion and Love for Each Other. Minato in spite of his Renewed Romance with Himawari, remained Professional during his Assignment to Protect Himawari and Mother. He would remain at her side until the Final Round between her Brother, Boruto Uzumaki and Shikadai Nara. During the Fight Minato could Feel Killer Bee's Agony and pain, and Began Preparing for the Worst. When Boruto was promptly Disqualified for the Use of an Illegal Ninja Tool, Minato knew that the Enemy that Attacked Killer Bee, was now upon them. He would then Order his People to Mobilise before he went to Help the Hokage with his Father and Uncle, while leaving Fifteen Shadow Clones to protect Himawari. The Hardest Fight of All When Momoshiki Otsutsuki began to attack Minato Disobeyed His Father and the Hokage, on not Intervening in the Fight. He Would Undergo His Two-Tails Tailed-Beast Mode, and Combine it with his Black Lightning Release Chakra Mode and Then his Nine Paths Sage Mode.Category:Character Category:Jinchūriki Category:Jinchuriki Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mangekyō Sharingan Wielders Category:Jonnin Commanders Category:Jonnin Category:Genin Category:Kekkei Genkai Wielders Category:Kekkei Tõta User's Category:Kekkei Mõra User's Category:Uchiha Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Sharingan Wielders Category:Rinnegan Wielders Category:Rinnesharingan Wielders Category:Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan Wielders Category:Shinobi Category:Medical-nin Category:Chunin Category:Clan Leader's Category:ANBU Black ops Category:Holder's of the Senju Clan's Will of Fire Category:Immortals Category:Married Category:Humans Category:Sensory types Category:Tenseigan Wielders Category:Destined Characters Category:Father's Category:Parents Category:Grandmaster Sages Category:Sages Category:Sage's Category:Shisui-Verse Category:Lava Release Users Category:Water Release Users Category:Wind Release Users Category:Fire Release Users Category:Lightning Release Users Category:Boil Release Users Category:Storm Release Users Category:Explosion Release Users Category:Magnet Release Users Category:Crystal Release Users Category:Wood Release Users Category:Swift Release Users Category:Steel Release Users Category:Solar Release Users Category:Lunar Release Users Category:Dust Release Users Category:Scorch Release Users Category:Blaze Release Users Category:Byakugan Wielders Category:Ice Release Users Category:Dark Release Users Category:Protected Category:Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136's Protected Articles Category:Ragnockae136 Category:Ragnockae136's Articles Category:Kamizuru Clan Category:Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Kenjutsu Masters Category:Character's